Found Soul
by booklover484
Summary: Set during The City of Lost Souls. What if Jace had another moment as the real Jace? The Jace that wasn't being controlled by Sebastian. *One-shot*


**Hi guys, this is my first Mortal Instruments story as well as my first one shot so please go easy on me. I just finished the series a few days ago and I just had to write a MI story! So this is set in City of Lost Souls right after the night at the Bone Chandelier and Clary didn't follow Sebastian. Sorry if Jace, Clary, and Sebastian are OOC. It takes me a while to get used to writing about new characters.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to The Mortal Instruments. And all rights go to kara-lija on devianArt for the story's cover.**

* * *

_**Found Soul**_

_Clary was dreaming of angels, two of them. They were fighting; their wings were a whirlwind of black and white, their seraph blades glowed brightly. One of them was clearly Jace, his gold hair was as bright as a halo, and the wings that sprouted from his back were a white-gold color. The other had wings as black as midnight sprouting from his back but his hair was white as snow. Sebastian. _

_She was walking towards them, down the hill of the valley they were fighting in. Jace, as if he sensed her presents, turned towards her. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out._

_Sebastian had stabbed Jace in his back, the sword's blade protruding out of his chest. Jace looked down at it stunned, as if he hadn't really expected Sebastian to stab him. I stared in horror as he started to fall to his knees. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked up from the blade to meet my eyes just as Sebastian pulled his sword out if his chest._

_"Clary."_

_I rushed to his side as he started to fall on his back, my hands immediately going to his wound to apply pressure._

"_Clary." he said again but with more difficulty this time as he started to cough up blood, his gold eyes dimming. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Jace." I blinked away the tears in my eyes. Before I could say anything else, Jace's eyes glassed over and I couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore._

_"No, No, No." Tears were streaming down my face, blurring my vision. A few seconds later I blinked, to clear my eyes when I heard a chuckle. I looked up to see Sebastian grinning down at me in a sick, twisted way. _

_"Well, little sister, I guess it's just you and me now."_

I woke up gasping. I turned to Jace's side of the bed to find him, on his side, staring down at me. We stared at each other for a few moments before I flung myself into his arms and started to sob.

It was just too much for me, all of it. The dream, the fact that Jace was gone and I still didn't know what Sebastian's plans were. I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was, that Sebastian had stayed dead.

"Jace, I know you're in there. Please, please come back to me if you can!" I whispered after my sobs had quieted down.

"Clary, I'm right here, I haven't gone anywhere." He stared at me with his luminous golden eyes. His eyes were the same as they always have been except for the fact there was a vacant look in eyes, like he was missing something; something he couldn't live without.

"No you're not Jace! Not the real you. Please, I know the real you is in there somewhere, underneath all of the control that Sebastian has you under. The real you, the one who wouldn't take no for an answer, who doesn't do what he's told, who goes off to kill demons just for the fun of it, who puts himself in harm's way just because. The one who would rather die than live like this; someone without any self-control. He would rather die than live with Sebastian. My Jace would want to kill Sebastian for what he did to Max, your brother; would never call him collateral damage. He would be so worried about how his family was feeling right now; how sad they were to lose another brother and son. My Jace isn't so submissive to people, especially people like Sebastian. I can't love this Jace, no matter how hard I try. I _hate _this Jace. I want _my Jace _back, the one who saved me from the ravener demon and went into The Hotel Dumort with me. I want _that_ Jace."

I was rambling and I knew I was going to regret it later if Jace told Sebastian what I was saying but I just couldn't stop myself; I had to get this out. "Where is that Jace? That is the Jace that I want, the Jace that I want and need; the Jace that I feel in love with."

"I'm right here Clary." Jace told me again, but with more resolve.

I raised my head up to glare at him, "No, you're not. You are not the Jace that I love, you may look like him but you are _not _him. I do not love this Jace, I _cannot_ love this Jace."

"_Clary," _He had put his hands on either side of my face and his gaze was firm as he stared into my eyes. That vacant look I noticed earlier was gone. "_Clary, I'm right here." _

Even though there was no reason for me to trust that he was telling the truth, I could tell—maybe it was from the way he was holding my face between his palms, the way his voice sounded, or the way his eyes were no longer vacant, like they found what that had been missing, I didn't know—that he really was _my_ Jace. That he had somehow come back to me.

"I don't know how long this is going to last, Clary. A few seconds, minutes, I don't know, so we'd better make this quick. Plus we don't want Sebastian coming back to find me like myself and not under his control." he said bitterly.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I missed you. How much everybody misses you."

He brushed a piece of hair away from my face, "How are they? Alec and Isabelle?"

"They really miss you, like I said we all do."

He nodded before he pulled me into his chest, "I can't believe that I really said that. About Max being collateral damage."

"Jace, that wasn't you who said that, it was Sebastian. What Sebastian is controlling isn't the real you, _this_ is the real you."

"But that's just the thing Clary, it's like he isn't controlling me at all. I still feel like I make my own decisions. It's like we're connected like _parabati_ but way deeper, I think we're connected by the soul that we are supposed to be one person. Fight like one person, agree like one, and think like one. The thing is that one of us has more control than the other, in this case that would obviously be Sebastian."

"You may be right, Jace but in my mind that's the same as Sebastian controlling you. All of this, it isn't you no matter what you say. This is Sebastian. You two are totally different people, even though there can be times it doesn't seem like it, you are. Because you are half angel and he is half demon, nothing will ever change that." Jace looked at me with his golden eyes and I could tell that he didn't believe me but I didn't care because I knew that it was true, and one day soon he'd know it too.

Jace leaned down and kissed me, it was short but lingering and sweet all at the same time, "Thank you for believing in me when not very many people do, including me and for coming after me. Although I want to yell at you so much for doing so without having any way to communicate with the others."

I laughed and kissed him again, for way longer this time and whispered against his lips, "Oh, I have my ways of communication."

I felt Jace smile at that. "That's my girl."

We broke the kiss and just laid with each other, talking. We talked for who knows how long, before Jace interrupted me while I was talking, "Clary, you know we don't have a lot of time together before I go back to being _him_ and I want you to remember that I love you, _I do_, not him. Whatever happens remember that, and if something happens were I don't get to tell them, tell my family that I love them and I'm so sorry."

His gold eyes bore into mine, "Okay, I'll tell them. I hope it won't come to that but I'll tell them."

"I hope so too," Jace whispered before he leaned in and kissed me, putting his hands on either side of my face as I twined my hands into his hair. A few minutes later the door burst open, Jace and I jumped apart. We turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock?" Jace growled. I turned away from Sebastian and put my hand on Jace's chest to calm him.

"Jace, be calm, please. We don't want him knowing that you're not under his control anymore." I whispered as quietly as I could into his ear.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Well, hello to you to little brother. Sorry to interrupt your little...ah...moment," his eyes slid to me, looking me up and down, in a way that unnerved me. Apparently Jace felt the same way because he moved so he was sitting in front of me, blocking Sebastian's view of me.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that the package has been delivered and should be ready for pick up this afternoon."

"Message received. You can go now." Jace's voice was steely. Sebastian stayed where he was for a moment, his eyes were narrowed and he looked at us with suspicion in his gaze. After a few more seconds of looking he turned on his heel and left.

As soon as he was gone Jace turned to me, "Clary, we don't have much time, I can feel it. I need to tell you what he's planning..."

After he finished told me, "I want you to get in touch with the others and tell them what I told you. Tell them Sebastian's plans."

"Okay, I will, I'll tell them right now." I looked down at the hand the ring was on but it wasn't there.

"Jace, where is my ring? I had it on when went to The Bone Chandelier." I got up and started to look all over the room for it.

"Jace..." I turned to find him staring at me blankly, his eyes glazed over. _'I want you to remember that I love you, I do, not him.' _his words came back to me as I stared at him; tears had started to stream down my face.

My Jace was gone that fast, just like that. And I didn't know if he would ever come back.

* * *

**So how did you like it? This isn't betaed, my beta just finished betaing two chapters for my other story and I didn't want to bother her with this, plus she hasn't read this series. I did the best I could in fixing the mistakes. Please tell me how I did, that way I know to work on the characters, if I decided to write another MI story, which I might. I really hope you guys liked it and that I did a good job. Please give me your opinion. I hope the characters weren't too OOC. Anyways, I liked writing about MI and I just might do it again so…**

**Until Next Time (…Maybe…),**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


End file.
